Vampire Academy Instant Messenger
by Dimitri4ever
Summary: What if the Gang from Vampire Academy all got IM? Mason is here too and what can't we do without Dimitri another random fan fiction
1. Lissa High On Coffee

Disclaimer: i don't own VA M.R does

**Shadow-Kissed – Rose**

**DragomirSpirit – Lissa**

**BurningUp4u- Christian**

**AboveTheRulez – Adrian**

**Guardian-EazyE- Eddie**

**FlirtatiousMase- Mason**

**GuardianBelikov- Dimitri**

_Shadow-kissed has just signed in_

_DragomirSpirit has just signed in_

_BuringUp4u has just signed in_

Shadow-kissed: hey Lissa. Christian.

DragomirSpirit: hey Rosie, nice name. Hey Chris

BuringUp4U: Hey.

Shadow-kissed: Thx Love yours too but Lissa what did I tell you about calling me Rosie?

DragomirSpirit: but it's a very cute nickname

BuringUp4U: Yeah, Rosie

Shadow-Kissed: Bite me

_AboveTheRulez has just signed in_

DragomirSpirit: ADRIAN!

BuringUp4U: Why didn't you show that much emotion for me?

Shadow-Kissed: Great the stalker is on and Christian stop being jealous.

AboveTheRulez: Cousins! Little Dhampire ;).

DragomirSpirit: Because I show a lot of emotions for you Christian =D

Shadow-Kissed: Omg not in here

AboveTheRulez: So how my favorite gang doing?

DragomirSpirit: Good :D

BuringUp4U: had worse

DragomirSpirit: CHRISTIAN!

BuringUp4U: what?

DragomirSpirit: Never mind

_GuardianBelikov has just signed in _

DragomirSpirit: GUARDIAN BELIKOV!

Shadow-Kissed: Omg Lissa have you been drinking coffee?

DragomirSpirit: maybe……..

Shadow-Kissed: what an original name Dimitri

GuardianBelikov: what? You don't like?

Shadow-Kissed: Hell ya! Let me change it

_Shadow-kissed has signed off_

_GuardianBelikov has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: So…awkward. Anyways what are you guys doing?

BuringUp4u: Listening to Music

AboveTheRulez: Practicing magic

DragomirSpirit: OMG! Without me!

AboveTheRulez: well we can't do much since your still on you meds

_Shadow-Kissed has signed back in _

AboveTheRulez: ROSE!

DragomirSpirit: ROSE! Dammit Adrian I wanted to say it first

AboveTheRulez: Too bad =D

Shadow-Kissed: so what did I miss

BuringUp4U: Nothing important

DragomirSpirit: CHIRSTIAN!

BuringUp4U: You love saying my name don't you?

DragomirSpirit: *Blushes*

Shadow-Kissed: Ok Stop with the PDA

AboveTheRulez: PDA?

BuringUp4U: Public Display of Affection

AboveTheRulez: Oo

_SmexxiRussian101 has just signed in_

DragomirSpirit: OMFG rose what did you do to Dimitri's screen name?

Shadow-Kissed: I sexed it up a little

AboveTheRulez: You Can Sex me up anytime

Shadow-Kissed: -gags-

SmexxiRussian101: rose is this necessary?

Shadow-Kissed: Hell Ya!

_FlirtatiousMase has just signed in_

DragomirSpirit: MASON!

SmexxiRussian101: Lissa are you ok?

DragomirSpirit: Perfectly fine :D

FlirtatiousMase: hey rose ;) , was up Lissa. Christian. Guardian Belikov. Adrian….

SmexxiRussian101: call me Dimitri

FlirtatiousMase: cool

DragomirSpirit: Nuttin much Mase, my home skillet and biscuits

BuringUp4U: ?

AboveTheRulez: Wdf?

Shadow-Kissed: Lissa…

FlirtatiousMase: Cool Lissa, My Sista from another Mista :D

Shadow-Kissed: Oh great not you too

DragomirSpirit: So I was like nuh un and she was all like uh huh and I was all like nuh un and she was like uh huh

FlirtatiousMase: No way

BurningUp4U: Is it me or am I the only one who doesn't get this

AboveTheRulez: I feel your pain

Shadow-Kissed: Don't encourage her Mase.

DragomirSpirit: and I was like Oh No You Didn't and she was all like Oh Yes I Did

FlirtatiousMase: OMG then what?

DragomirSpirit: I was like what you know bout me?

SmexxiRussian: You're the last Dragomir?

AboveTheRulez: you specialized in spirit

BuringUp4U: you're taken

Shadow-Kissed: you have the most badass soon to be guardians :D

DragomirSpirit: I wasn't asking. Anyways so she was like oh yeah and I was like yeah my lip gloss be poppin

All(expect Lissa): It's poppin?

DragomirSpirit: It's poppin! And like my lip gloss is poppin, my lip gloss is cool, all the boy keep jockin, they chase me after school

BuringUp4U: wait what guy are chasing you after school

SmexxiRussian101: yeah.. I think I am on duty in a few minutes. Talk to you guys later

Shadow-Kissed: yeah and umm.. I have to go find this book in the um.. library bye!

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed off_

_Shadow-Kissed has signed off_

AboveTheRulez: Yeah my cigarettes are calling me

_AboveTheRulez has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: LIKE OMG! OH HELL NO!

_DragomirSpirit has signed off _

BuringUp4U: LISSA!!

_BuringUp4U has signed off_

FlirtatiousMase: Doesn't anyone say good bye anymore?

_FlirtatiousMase has signed off_


	2. A Horny Rose And A Kinky Lissa

**Quick author note. Thank for the reviews guy keep it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know VA but I wish I did**

* * *

Shadow-Kissed – Rose

DragomirSpirit – Lissa

BurningUp4u- Christian

AboveTheRulez – Adrian

Guardian-EazyE- Eddie

FlirtatiousMase- Mason

SmexxiRussian101 - Dimitri

_DragomirSpirit has just signed in_

_Shadow-Kissed has just signed in_

_SmexxiRussian101 has just signed in _

SmexxiRussian101: hey rose, hey Lissa

Shadow-Kissed: Hey babez ;)

DragomirSpirit: I'm bring sexy back

SmexxiRussian101: umm are you on something again Lissa? And since when do you call me babe rose?

_BurningUp4U has just signed in_

DragomirSpirit: I'm Feeling Kinky baby. Rawr

SmexxiRussian101: O_O

BurningUp4U: Wow Lissa I've never heard you say those things before

Shadow-Kissed: Whew there goes my shirt on top of the bed

DragomirSpirit: I wanna handcuff you to the bed Chris ;)

SmexxiRussian101: OH MY

BurningUp4U: GOSH, shit Lissa what are you on and why aren't you sharing with me instead of Rose

Shadow-Kissed: I'm not on anything just the sound of Dimitri name makes my kitty purr

SmexxiRussian101: WHAT!

_AboveTheRulez has just signed in_

AboveTheRulez: Hey Guys Was up?

DragomirSpirit: Then we can use some whip cream and I lick it off your…

AboveTheRulez: WOW language please

Shadow-Kissed: it's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes

AboveTheRulez: I'm in on that

DragomirSpirit: I'm getting so hot I'm going to take my clothes off

SmexxiRussian: umm rose… I think you left your bag at the library I have it in my room so if you wanna come get it….

Shadow-Kissed: Sure :D ill be back guys

_Shadow-kissed has gone away_

DragomirSpirit: OMG rose if your there don't forget to use the whip

BurningUp4U: whip?

AboveTheRulez: Bon chicka won won

SmexxiRussian101: hey guys it's rose :P

DragomirSpirit: OMG did u bring the whip?

SmexxiRussian101: No I forgot… mmmmm Dimitri stop that

DragomirSpirit: did you atleast tie him up?

BurningUp4U: OMG what are you doing to her Belikov?

SmexxiRussian101: shh you heard nothing. Oh yea now call me big papa

AboveTheRulez: LMFAOO HAHAHAH

BurningUp4U: O.M.G Ahahahaha joke of the day

_SmexxiRussian101 has gone away_

DragomirSpirit: Christian baby?

BurningUp4U: yes Lissa?

DragomirSpirit: what do you like better, fruit flavored or Blood flavored condoms?

BurningUp4U: umm…

AboveTheRulez: O_O

_FlirtatiousMase has just signed in_

_Guardian-EazyE has signed in_

BurningUp4U: blood flavored I guess I'm not a fan of fruit, wait why are we even discussing this

FlirtatiousMase: Hey guys where's rose?

DragomirSpirit: Hey Mase, Eddie my brothaz from another motha

Guardian-EazyE: hey Lissa, Adrian, Christian

AboveTheRulez: Hey

DragomirSpirit: oh and Christian it's too spice up things

FlirtatiousMase: Spice up what?

AboveTheRulez: Lissa here is Kinky right now, and as for rose I don't know where she is

BurningUp4U: you lying you know she's getting sum from "Big papa" Ahahahaha

AboveTheRulez: Lmfao

Guardian-EazyE: who's that?

_Shadow-Kissed is Online now_

Shadow-Kissed: MASE, EDDIE HEYYYYYYYYYY

Guardian-EazyE: hey rose

BurningUp4U: so where "big papa" rose?

_SmexxiRussian is online now_

FlirtatiousMase: WHO IS BIG PAPA

SmexxiRussian101: Christian…..

AboveTheRulez: Ahahahaha

Shadow-Kissed: touch me

DragomirSpirit: tease me

Shadow-Kissed: Kiss me

DragomirSpirit: please me

Shadow-kissed: Undress me

DragomirSpirit: caress me

AboveTheRulez: Rose I could help you with that

Shadow-Kissed: Lissa you know Dimitri wear size 14 shoes :D

DragomirSpirit: O.M.G really?

SmexxiRussian101: what so special about my shoes size

DragomirSpirit: you what they say the bigger the shoe the bigger the…

FlirtatiousMase: Whoa what's got into you two

Shadow-kissed: I'm feeling hot hot hot

DragomirSpirit: mama rolling that body got ever man in her wishing

Guardian-EazyE: I can't take this anymore

_Guardian-EazyE has signed off_

FlirtatiousMase: Oh no, this is not happening again

_FlirtatiousMase has signed off_

Shadow-Kissed: my zipper is stuck anyone care to come fix it?

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed off_

AboveTheRulez: here comes "Big papa" Loll

Shadow-Kissed: what are you talking- Hey Dimitri is here

DragomirSpirit: DON"T FORGET TO CUFF HIM!

Shadow-Kissed: Oh I won't ;)

_Shadow-kissed has signed off_

BurningUp4U: Lissa your being a very naughty girl

DragomirSpirit: then come spank me ;)

AboveTheRulez: Oh my

_BurningUp4U has signed off_

AboveTheRulez: Ah screw you guys im going to smoke before I dream hop in to people's dreams

_AboveTheRulez has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: HEY! Oo Christian yeah baby a lil harder

_DragomirSpirit has signed off_


	3. Mad Libs

**Quick author notes, Thank for the reviews guy keep it up. I know the characters are OOC but that what make it a hell a lot easier loll. I'm almost done the chapter for Music baby just a few more words or so then ill post it, also me and my cousin started this other fanfic about vampire academy it about Dimitri, Christian and Adrian being player and the hitting on Lissa, Mia, And rose so ill be posting that up shortly too and tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know VA but I wish I did**

**

* * *

**

Shadow-Kissed – Rose

DragomirSpirit – Lissa

BurningUp4u- Christian

AboveTheRulez – Adrian

Guardian-EazyE- Eddie

FlirtatiousMase- Mason

SmexxiRussian101 - Dimitri

_Shadow-Kissed has signed in_

_DragomirSpirit has signed in_

_BurningUp4u has signed in _

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed in_

Shadow-kissed: hey Lissa, hey Chris, Hey Dimitri

DragomirSpirit: hey Rose, Chris, Guardian Belikov

SmexxiRussian101: hey

BuringUp4U: was up?

DragomirSpirit: nothing

Shadow-kissed: hey Lissa I was doing this thing from a book it's so fun you should try

DragomirSpirit: Ok sure

Shadow-kissed: ok give me you sweetheart's name

BuringUp4U: Me obviously

Shadow kissed: time of day

DragomirSpirit: night

Shadow-kissed: body part

DragomirSpirit: heart

Shadow-kissed: 2 adjectives

DragomirSpirit: foolish, glamorous

Shadow-Kissed: verb and a body part

DragomirSpirit: see, cheek

Shadow-Kissed: 5 adjectives, 1 body part, 4 verbs, 1 noun, 1 holiday, 1 clothing, and 1 day of the week

SmexxiRussian101: husky

DragomirSpirit: lumpy

BuringUp4U: sexy

DragomirSpirit: sparkly and soft

SmexxiRussian101: hand

BuringUp4U: Dance

SmexxiRussian101: break, see and love

DragomirSpirit: toy, Saturday, boxer and Christmas

Shadow-Kissed: ok here's your mad lib.

Dear Christian:

I woke up this night and my heart blushed at the thought of you. You are not only

Foolish, but very Glamorous. Every time I see you my cheeks become husky and my hands begin to

dance. I can't wait till Saturday night. I have a lumpy surprise for you. It is sexy,

Sparkly, and breaks a lot. I hope you will love it.

I will be wearing the soft Boxer you gave me last Christmas. I know how much you love to

see me in it.

Hugs and Kisses

Your Favorite toy,

Lissa

DragomirSpirit: O_O oh my, loll

BurningUp4U: So I am foolish eh?

SmexxiRussian101: loll this is funny

DragomirSpirit: no of course not Christ

_AboveTheRulez has signed in_

Shadow-kisser: ADRIAN!

DragomirSpirit: ADRIAN!

BurningUp4U: hey Adrian

SmexxiRussian101: Adrian…

AboveTheRulez: I FEELL SO LOVED xD

SmexxiRussian101: drama king…

Shadow-Kissed: DIMITRI!

SmexxiRussian101: what?

Shadow-kissed: * evil glare*

AboveTheRulez: ok… so what did I miss?

DragomirSpirit: we were doing mad libs

AboveTheRulez: I want to try one

Shadow-kissed: ok here one, give me an element

AboveTheRulez: fire

Shadow-kissed: 8 verbs

AboveTheRulez: smile, catch, fly, speck, sleep, see, looked, closed, and stopped

Shadow-kissed: 3 adjectives

AboveTheRulez: glistening, steep, pale

Shadow kissed: two nouns

AboveTheRulez: magic and bananas

Shadow-Kissed: ok here your mad lib

Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no fire

If I should smile before I wake its cause you took my magic away

Losing you is like living in a world with no fire.

I'm here alone, don't wanna catch

My heart won't move, it's glistening

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how do you expect me, to fly alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to speak

Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no fire

Can't sleep, can't breathe with no fire

It's how I feel whenever you ani't there

It's no fire no fire

Got me out here in the water so steep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ani't here, I just can't see

It's no fire no fire

No fire, fire

No fire, fire

No fire, fire

No fire, fire

I looked, I closed, I stopped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still pale inside

You took my banana but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

AboveTheRulez: wow

DragomirSpirit: OMG I wanted that one it sounds way better

AboveTheRulez: to bad

DragomirSpirit: I hate you

AboveTheRulez: I know you love me

BuringUp4U: OMFG you're trying to hit on my girlfriend

AboveTheRulez: No I think of her as a cousin beside I have all my love for rose

SmexxiRussian101: * growls*

Shadow-Kissed: DIMITRI. Bad

SmexxiRussian101: but roza

Shadow-Kissed: don't but roza me

BuringUp4U: Whipped!

DragomirSpirit: CHRISTIAN!

BuringUp4U: yes love?

DragomirSpirit: don't start

BurningUp4U: fine -.-

SmexxiRussian101: do have any more rose?

Shadow-Kissed: yes, 2 body parts, 1 clothing, 1 feeling, number, 7 adjectives, 3 emotional verbs, 2 verbs and 1 emotion

DragomirSpirit: heart and but

BurningUp4U: but?

DragomirSpirit: yeah *blushes*

AboveTheRulez: thong :P

SmexxiRussian101: dazzled

BurningUp4U: 72

DragomirSpirit: amazing, foolish and lazy

SmexxiRussian101: glamorous, tricky, delicious and husky

AboveTheRulez: laugh smile and sing

BurningUp4U: kiss, drinking

SmexxiRussian101: lust

Shadow-Kissed: ok

Sha sha sha

I probably shouldn't say this, but at times it get so amazing

When I think about the previous relationships we shared

It was foolish; but we lost it

It's not possible for me to care and now we're drinking in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The seven things I hate about you

The seven things I hate about you

Oh, you

You're lazy, your games

You're glamorous

You love me, you like her

You made me laugh, you made me smile

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks, when you act like them don't you know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I kissed

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do

You make my lust you

It's tricky and delicious, as I wait for you to say

What I need to hear now, your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it

If you text it. I'll delete it

Oh, I'm not coming back, your taking 72 steps

* * *

The seven things I like about you

Your Heart

Your But

Your old thong

When we kiss I'm dazzled

You make me laugh, you make me smile, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I like the most that you do

You make me lust you

SmexxiRussian: O_O

DragomirSpirit: AHAHAHHAA that was soo funny

BurningUp4U: it wasn't that funny

DragomirSpirit: LMFAOOOO

AboveTheRulez: yee I am so out of here

_AboveTheRulez has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: LOL

Shadow-Kissed: yeah I have…. Homework…

SmexxiRussian: yeah I'll come help you

_Shadow-kissed has signed off_

_SmexxiRussian101: has signed off_

BurnigUp4U: OMG you ass!

_BurningUp4U has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: CHRISTIAN!!

_DragomirSpirit has signed off_


	4. Twelve Pains Of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the twelve pains of Christmas**

Shadow-Kissed – Rose

DragomirSpirit – Lissa

BurningUp4u- Christian

AboveTheRulez – Adrian

Guardian-EazyE- Eddie

FlirtatiousMase- Mason

SmexxiRussian101 - Dimitri

MagicIsTheWay- Tasha

WeGotToDoBetter – Janine

LockedUp4Life – Victor

JessieBear – Jesse

Sarcozy123 – Ralf

IMakeTheRulez – H.M Kirova

_DragomirSpirit has signed in _

_BurningUp4U has signed in_

_Shadow-Kissed has signed in_

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed in _

DragomirSpirit: Merry Christmas :D

BurningUp4U: Merry Christmas to you too baby

Shadow-Kissed: Merry MOTHER FREAKING CHRISTMAS!!!

SmexxiRussian101: Feliz Navidad

Shadow-Kissed: OMG you speak Spanish too?

SmexxiRussian101: yep :D

_MagicIsTheWay has signed in_

Shadow-Kissed: OMG no way

MagicIsTheWay: Merry Christmas guys and Dimka

SmexxiRussian: merry Christmas

BurningUp4U: merry Christmas aunty

_Guardian-EazyE has signed in_

_FlirtatiousMase has signed in _

Guardian-EazyE: merry Christmas

FlirtatiousMase: same

DragomirSpirit: Merry Christmas :D

Shadow-Kissed: hey guys

_JessieBear has signed in_

_Sarcozy123 has signed in_

Shadow-Kissed: Jessie Bear?

BurningUp4U: ahahaha

JessieBear: shut up

Sarcozy123: Yeah

_AboveTheRulez has signed in_

JessieBear: look rose it's your boy toy

Shadow-Kissed: shut up Jessie bear

AboveTheRulez: merry Christmas People

_WeGotToDoBetter has signed in_

_IMakeTheRulez has signed in _

DragomirSpirit: Merry Christmas H.M and Guardian Hathaway

WeGotToDoBetter: Thank and to you too

IMakeTheRulez: Merry Christmas

_LockedUp4Life has just signed in_

LockedUp4Life: Hello Everyone Merry Christmas

DragomirSpirit: AHH!!

Shadow-Kissed: OMFG!

BurningUp4U: Wdf?

FlirtatiousMase: WTH!

SmexxiRussian101: what are you doing here?

LockedUp4Life: Just stop in to say hi

DragomirSpirit: Oh, Merry Christmas then

Shadow-Kissed: *Glares*

DragomirSpirit: OMG let's sing a Christmas Carol!

Everyone but Lissa: NO!!!

DragomirSpirit: *uses compulsion* Please

Everyone but Lissa: Fine

DragomirSpirit: YAY! Ok so let sing the Twelve Days of Christmas

Shadow-Kissed: how about the twelve pains of Christmas -.-

DragomirSpirit: OO I have that

Everyone: The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

DragomirSpirit: Is finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

BurningUp4U:Rigging up the lights

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

AboveTheRulez: Hangovers

BuringUp4U: Rigging up the lights

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

Shadow-Kissed:Sending Christmas cards

AboveTheRulez: Hangovers

BurningUp4U: Rigging up the lights

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: Sending Christmas cards

AboveTheRulez: Hangovers

BurningUp4U: Rigging up the lights

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

WeGotToDoBetter: Facing my in-laws

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-kissed: Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!

AboveTheRulez: Hangovers

BurningUp4U: Rigging up these lights!

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

LockedUp4Life: The Salvation Army

WeGotToDoBetter: Facing my in-laws

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: Sending Christmas cards

AboveTheRulez: Oh, geez!

BurningUp4U: I'm tryin' to rig up these lights!

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:

Guardian-EazyE: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!

LockedUp4Life: Charities,

And whataya mean "YOUR in-laws"?!?

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: Oh, making out these cards

AboveTheRulez: Honey, get me a beer, huh?

BurningUp4U: What, we have no extension cords?!?

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me

SmexxiRussian: Finding parking spaces

Guardian-EazyE: DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!!!!

Lockedup4Life: Donations!

WeGotToDoBetter: Facing my in-laws

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: Writing out those Christmas cards

AboveTheRulez: Hangovers!

BurningUp4U: Now why the hell are they blinking?!?!?

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Sarcozy123 : "Batteries Not Included"

SmexxiRussian: No parking spaces

Guardian-EazyE: BUY ME SOMETHIN'!!!

LockedUp4Life: Get a job, ya bum!

WeGotToDoBetter: Oh, facing my in-laws!

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards

AboveTheRulez: Oh, geez, look at this!

BurningUp4U: One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:

JessieBear: Stale TV specials

Sarcozy123: "Batteries Not Included"

SmexxiRussian101: No parking spaces

Guardian-EazyE: DAD, I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM!!

LockedUp4Life: Charities!

WeGotToDoBetter: She's a witch...I hate her!

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!

AboveTheRulez: Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?

BurningUp4U: Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse!!

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Everyone: The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:

IMakeTheRulez: Singing Christmas carols

JessieBear: Stale TV specials

Sarcozy123: "Batteries Not Included"

SmexxiRussian101: No parking?!?

Guardian-EazyE: *crying*

LockedUp4Life: Charities!

WeGotToDoBetter: Gotta make 'em dinner!

MagicIsTheWay: Five months of bills!

Shadow-Kissed: I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it!

AboveTheRulez: Shut up, you!

BurningUp4U: FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!!!

DragomirSpirit: And finding a Christmas tree

Shadow-Kissed: OMG never again -.-

DragomirSpirit: ONE MORE TIME

_Everyone expect DragomirSpirit has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: HEY!

_DragomirSpirit has signed off_


	5. Author note

**Author Note**

**Sorry i haven't uploading in a while guys i've been busy with exam n i was on vacation n my computer is F'd Soo i can't even upload none of the chapter i made so when it get's fixed Ill upload as soon as possible Thankz for the rewiew guys I love it n it u have any suggestion Message Dem iv'e sure to rply back ASAP**


	6. Adrian & Rehab Part 1

**Author Note: I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. I know what your thinking gawd what took so long, and im sorry ugh I had exams so they where in my way than I totall never had the time to even touch this untill now after I was off vacation. I was on the computer listing to this song while trying to think of something to write and than *bing* IEDA! I just imaged Adrian singing this song =] so yee I know it kinda sucks still but I couldn't take the constant MSGS lol they where calling to me. UPDATE! UPDATE. Keep it going it keep me going at this lol. I Finish the third diary to vampire diairies AMAZING! =] my friend was totally scared shitless ( excuse my French) I started the house of night novels finished the first 2 in one night THERE TOTALLY AMAZING. OMG WHO SAW THE COVER FOR BLOOD PROMISE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT SO SEXY OMG =] And She remade the first 3. N blood promise is coming out in hrd cover soo already know it gonna be on hefty book =] MORE READING FOR ME! Hopely she'll writing about Dimitri ( OMG THA SEXY GOD) =] k nuff chatting ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA (sadly), or Rehab ( I wish so I could put Adrian in there…. Hmmm *bing* Idea!)**

Shadow-Kissed – Rose

DragomirSpirit – Lissa

BurningUp4u- Christian

AboveTheRulez – Adrian

Guardian-EazyE- Eddie

FlirtatiousMase- Mason

SmexxiRussian101 - Dimitri

Young&Preppy - Mia

_Shadow-Kissed has signed in_

_DragomirSpirit has signed in_

_AboveTheRulez has signed in _

DragomirSpirit: OMG ROSE!

Shadow-Kissed: Yes Lissa?

DragomirSpirit: something is wrong with Adrian he keeps singing rehab by Rhianna

AboveTheRulez: Baby, baby When we first met

DragomirSpirit: SEE!

Shadow-Kissed: Adrian Why are you singing Rehab?

AboveTheRulez: I never felt something so strong

DragomirSpirit: make him stop… please

AboveTheRulez: You were like my lover, And my best friend. All wrapped into one

Shadow-Kissed: ADRIAN!!!

AboveTheRulez: With a ribbon on it, And all of a sudden, you went and left

_BurningUp4U has signed in_

BurningUp4U: hey guys was up?

AboveTheRulez: I didn't know how to follow. It's like a shock, That spun me around

BurningUp4U: is he singing what I think he's singing

AboveTheRulez: And now my heart's dead. I feel so empty and hollow

Shadow-Kissed: Yep definitely

AboveTheRulez: And I'll never give myself to another. The way I gave it to you

DragomirSpirit: -groans-

AboveTheRulez: Don't even recognize, The ways you hurt me

BurningUp4U: Adrian do you know how ridiculous you sound

AboveTheRulez: Do you?

BurningUp4U: yes!

AboveTheRulez: Its gonna take a miracle to bring me back, And your the one to blame

Shadow-Kissed: Miracles can happen..

AboveTheRulez: And now I feel like oh!Your the reason why Im thinking

_Young&Preppy has signed in_

DragomirSpirit: MIA! HELP!

AboveTheRulez: I dont wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

Young&Preppy: OMG is he sing what I think his is singing

AboveTheRulez: I guess thats what I get for wishful thinkingShouldve never let you enter my door

Shadow-Kissed: No shit Sherlock

AboveTheRulez: Next time you wanna go on and leaveI should just let you go on and do it

BurningUp4U: Adrian im begging you..

AboveTheRulez: Cause now I'm using like I bleed

Young&Preppy: I love this song. Let him sing!

AboveTheRulez: Thank you Mia. It's like I checked into rehabBaby you're my disease

DragomirSpirit: OMG HE SPEAKS NOW!

AboveTheRulez: It's like I checked into rehabBaby you're my disease

Shadow-Kissed: Mia don't encourage him

AboveTheRulez: I gotta check into rehab'Cause baby you're my disease

DragomirSpirit: (whines) Adrian…

AboveTheRulez: I gotta check into rehab'Cause baby you're my disease

Young&Preppy: Sing it baby!

AboveTheRulez: Damn, ain't it crazyWhen you're loveswept

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed in_

AboveTheRulez: You'll do anythingFor the one you love

SmexxiRussian101: what the…

AboveTheRulez: 'Cause anytimeThat you needed me

Shadow-Kissed: I know, we know.

AboveTheRulez: I'd be thereIt's like

SmexxiRussian101: Adrian…

AboveTheRulez: You were my favorite drug

SmexxiRussian101: Oh

AboveTheRulez: The only problem is

Shadow-Kissed: your annoying singing?

AboveTheRulez: That you was using me

SmexxiRussian101: My

AboveTheRulez: In a different way

SmexxiRussian101: God

AboveTheRulez: That I was using you

DragomirSpirit: -groans- ugh…… Adrian

AboveTheRulez: But now that I know

BurningUp4U: that your singing drives us insane?

AboveTheRulez: That it's not meant to be

Young&Preppy: I LOVE IT

AboveTheRulez: You gotta go

Shadow-Kissed: no you do with that singing

AboveTheRulez: I gotta wean myself off of you

SmexxiRussian101: Adrian….

AboveTheRulez: And I'll never give myself to anotherThe way I gave it to you

SmexxiRussian101: SHUT UP!

AboveTheRulez: Don't even recognizeThe ways you hurt me

SmexxiRussian101: you think this is bad? Wait till I get my hands on you

AboveTheRulez: Do you?

SmexxiRussian101: do I what?

AboveTheRulez: It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back

DragomirSpirit: I CAN MAKE MIRACLES HAPPEN YOU KNOW!

AboveTheRulez: And you're the one to blame

DragomirSpirit: Huh? What did I do

AboveTheRulez: And now I feel like oh!Your the reason why Im thinking

Shadow-Kissed: Dimitri you sound pissed…

AboveTheRulez: I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more

SmexxiRussian101: No shit Sherlock

AboveTheRulez: I guess that's what I get for wishful thinkingShould've never let you enter my door

Shadow-Kissed: Hey That's my line comrade

AboveTheRulez: Next time you wanna go on and leaveI should just let you go on and do it

BurningUp4U: Adrian can you please…

AboveTheRulez: Cause now I'm using like I bleed

SmexxiRussian101: ill make you bleed…

AboveTheRulez: It's like I checked into rehabBaby you're my disease

BurningUp4U: maybe we outta check him into rehab…

AboveTheRulez: It's like I checked into rehabBaby you're my disease

DragomirSpirit: IF IT MAKES HIM STOP!

AboveTheRulez: I gotta check into rehab'Cause baby you're my disease

Shadow-Kissed: ill check you in right away…

AboveTheRulez: I gotta check into rehab'Cause baby you're my disease

SmexxiRussian101: should I knock him out?

AboveTheRulez: THAT SONG WAS FOR YOU ROSE YOU MAKE ME WANNA GO TO REBAH! I LOVE YA!

Shadow-Kissed: Meeeh? O_O

DragomirSpirit: THANK THE LORD!

BurningUp4U: =] finally

Young&Preppy: aww he finished

SmexxiRussian101: you have ten seconds to run Adrian….

AboveTheRulez: OH SHIT!

_AboveTheRulez has just signed off_

Shadow-Kissed: stop by later has something for you… mmmk?

SmexxiRussian101: Okay. Bye. Smoochez. Muahz

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed off_

BurningUp4U: Did he just say Smoochez? LMFAOOOOO ohh man I got go tell someone

_BurningUp4U has signed off_

DragomirSpirit: I better go stop him before Dimitri get him too

_DragomirSpirit has signed off_

Shadow-Kissed: Now where did I put that thong…

_Shadow-kissed has signed off_

Young&Preppy: HEY! Why'd everyone leave me… Hey a nickel!

_Young&preppy has signed off_


	7. Adrian & Rehab Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA (sadly)**

Shadow-Kissed – Rose

DragomirSpirit – Lissa

BurningUp4u- Christian

AboveTheRulez – Adrian

Guardian-EazyE- Eddie

FlirtatiousMase- Mason

SmexxiRussian101 - Dimitri

Young&Preppy - Mia

Royal-Classed-Bitch - Queen Tatiana

_AboveTheRulez has signed in_

_DragomirSpirit has signed inShadow-Kissed has signed in_

AboveTheRulez: Guys this isn't funny

Shadow-Kissed: How Did you even manage to get a computer

AboveTheRulez: when you has a last name like mine they give you anything

DragomirSpirit: but freedom loll

AboveTheRulez: guys it's not funny I think im gonna go crazy, come get me

Shadow-Kissed: Good. You totally deserve it.

AboveTheRulez: please…

_BurningUp4u has signed in _

DragomirSpirit: where not coming to get you

BurningUp4U: ROFL. How you liking rehab Adrian?

AboveTheRulez: -Sob- Not funny

_Young&Preppy has just signed in_

Young&Preppy: HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFREIND!

BurningUp4U: What

DragomirSpirit: The

Shadow-Kissed: Chicken Fajita?

AboveTheRulez: Guys……

Young&Preppy: Cause your hot and your cold your yes then no!

DragomirSpirit: -groans- ugh Mia don't start

Shadow-Kissed: Yeah or ill get Dimitri you send you to where Adrian is

Young&Preppy: Can you feel it? Can you feel the love?

AboveTheRulez: yeah bring her and leave with me

_Guardian-EazyE has signed in_

Shadow-Kissed: hey Eddie

Guardian-EazyE: Every little step I take… you will be there

DragomirSpirit: OMG not you 2

Young&Preppy: Cause every time we touch I get this feeling

Shadow-Kissed: It's the Attack of the Songs!

Guardian-EazyE: Shawty is a ten.

Young&Preppy: EY!

Guardian-EazyE: A Ten

DragomirSpirit: O_O

Young&Preppy: Please Don't Stop the music!

BurningUp4U: I go away for one second and Now the double the singing

Young&Preppy: Touch My Body, Throw me on floor

AboveTheRulez: I'd Be glad to

DragomirSpirit: ADRIAN!

Shadow-Kissed: see this is why we put you there

Guardian-EazyE: It's a hard knock life for us

Young&Preppy: It's a hard knock life for us

Guardian-EazyE: Steada treated

Young&Preppy: We get kicked

Guardian-EazyE: 'Steada kisses

Young&Preppy: We Get Kicked

Shadow-Kissed: I'd be gladly happy to kick you.

Guardian-EazyE: It's driving me out of my mind that's why it's hard for me to find.

DragomirSpirit: no your driving me out of my mind

Guardian-EazyE: Can't get it out of my head.

Shadow-Kissed: I wish you would…

Guardian-EazyE: Miss her. Kiss Her. Love Her.

Young&Preppy: Wrong move you did

Guardian-EazyE: THAT GURL IS POISON!!!!

Shadow-Kissed: No Singing is,

_FlirtatiousMase has just signed in _

FlirtatiousMase: Wake me up

Young&preppy: Wake me up inside

FlirtatiousMase: I can't wake up

BurningUp4U: I wish you would

Young&Preppy: Wake me up inside0

FlirtatiousMase: Save me

DragomirSpirit: save me from this singing!

Young&Preppy: (Call my name and save me from the dark)

Shadow-Kissed: MIA!!

AboveTheRulez: Wow. I so feel your pain now… WILL YOU COME GET ME!

Shadow-Kissed: NO!

Young&Preppy: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla

DragomirSpirit: Groans

FlirtatiousMase: Music In My Soul

BurningUp4U: I wish it wasn't…

Shadow-Kissed: Sing another song and im getting Dimitri…

-silence-

DragomirSpirit: thank you

BurningUp4U: phew…

AboveTheRulez: Now will you come get me!

All(expect): NO!

_Royal-Classed-Bitch has signed in_

BurnignUp4: What

Shadow-Kissed: The..

AboveTheRulez: AUNTY!

DragomirSpirit: O_O

Royal-Classed-Bitch: Adrianna My little cupcakes :D

BurnignUp4U: BLAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Shadow-Kissed: - ROFL!

AboveTheRulez: aunty… don't call me that in front of my friends

Royal-Classed-Bitch: But.. Sugar Plum…

DragomirSpirit: - laughing with tears coming to my eyes-

Guardian-EazyE: Ohhh mann lol

AboveTheRulez: Laugh again and ill start singing…

Shadow-Kissed: You wouldn't..

AboveTheRulez: Try me.

_SmexxiRussian101 has just signed in_

Shadow-Kissed: DIMIRTI! - evil grin -

AboveTheRulez: you got saved by the bell

SmexxiRussian101: Did I hear Adrian say he was gonna sing?

DragomirSpirit: YES!

AboveTheRulez: Dang..

SmexxiRussian101: Did you not learn from the last time, I mean you in rehab where else can we put you..

Royal-Classed-Bitch: YOU PUT MY BABY IN REHAB!!!

DragomirSpirit: Uh oh…

_DragomirSpirit has signed off_

BurningUp4U: Lissa wait up!

_BurningUp4U has signed off_

Guardian-EazyE: Peace OUT!

_Guardian-EazyE has signed off_

FlirtatiousMase: Yee.. I think I heard Headmistress Kirova calling me..

_FlirtatiousMase has signed off_

Young&Preppy: Oh look another Nickel..

_Young&Preppy has signed off_

Shadow-Kissed: I think I have a vision coming on..

_Shadow-Kissed has signed off_

SmexxiRussian101: BABEZ!!

_SmexxiRussian101 has signed off_

Royal-Classed-Bitch: I COMING FOR YOU SNOCKIES!

_Royal-Classed-Bitch has signed off_

AboveTheRulez: kay aunty

_AboveTheRulez has signed off_


	8. South Park Parody

A.N & Disclaimer: sorry I've been taking so long I just fixed my computer and all my files got erased so I have to start over again so here a little something to cheer you up, I was just watch a clip where the did the twilight characters and it looked funny, except I changed the south park names to the Va names , while I finish Playa's Touch's 3rd chapter. I don't own south park.

Shadow-Kissed – Rose

DragomirSpirit – Lissa

BurningUp4u- Christian

AboveTheRulez – Adrian

SmexxiRussian101 - Dimitri

Young&Preppy - Mia

_Everyone's Online_

SmexxiRussian101: okay children let's start the day with a few new math problems. What's 5x2?

_Silence_

SmexxiRussian101: Come on children don't be shy just give it your best shot. Yes Mia?

Young&Preppy: 12?

SmexxiRussian101: okay now let's get an answer from someone who's not a total retard.

_More Silence_

SmexxiRussian101: come on don't be shy

BurningUp4U: I think I know the answer Mr. Belikov

AboveTheRulez: me mme mme me me mme mme

BurningUp4U: Shut up fat boy!

AboveTheRulez: Hey! Don't call me fat you fuckin' Jew!

SmexxiRussian101: Adrian, did you just say the F-word?

AboveTheRulez: Jew?

BurningUp4U: No. He's talkin' about fuck, you can't say fuck in school you fuckin' fat ass.

SmexxiRussian101: Christian!

AboveTheRulez: Why the fuck not?!

SmexxiRussian101: Adrian!

Shadow-Kissed: Dude you just said fuck again!

SmexxiRussian101: Rose!

DragomirSpirit: Fuck!

SmexxiRussian101: Lissa!

AboveTheRulez: What's the big deal, it doesnt hurt anybaody. Fuckfuckitty fuck fuck fuck.

SmexxiRussian101: How would you like to go see the school councilor?

AboveTheRulez: How would you like to suck my balls?

Everyone But Adrian: (gasps)

SmexxiRussian101: What did you say?!

AboveTheRulez: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, What I ment to say was,HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, DIMITRI?!

Shadow-Kissed: Holly Shit dude


End file.
